A Surprise Reunion
by Wills-lost-treasure
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are happily married, Jack has the Pearl. But are past memories and events strong enough to wreck the happy ending? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 wedding

Disclaimer I do not own any of the potc characters "We are gathered to witness joining in holy matrimony of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Before I go on do any persons here present know of any reason why these should not be two joined in holy matrimony.?" The priest asked not expecting the response he got for the best man of all people.  
"Aye priesty, How long will this wee knees up take?"  
Will merely turned at stared at the mad drunken pirate who was now trying not to laugh at the priest's blank expression.  
"Now may I continue?" The priest asked giving Jack a dirty look.  
"Do you William Turner take thee Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do", Will replied with a grin like a Cheshire cat at the prospect of marrying his beloved Elizabeth 

"And do you Elizabeth Swann take thee William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!", her eyes alight and staring straight into Will's deep brown eyes

"Without further ado I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

As Will and Elizabeth shared a passionate clinch, Jack rolled eyes silently wondering if Will was still a eunuch and where was his favourite poison … Rum.

* * *

The guests stopped and cheered as the happy couple arrived at their reception. Whilst an already tipsy Jack was indulging himself with Commodore Norrington. " See me, I love weddings, I do!. Just to let you know I was rooting for you!"

As Norrington went to reply Jack slurred, "I was surprised to hear bout Mr Turner and Miss Swann. I thought you were meant to marry Elizabeth, were you not Norrie?"

A discontented Norrington sighed and turned on his heels headed towards the exit when he was greeted by a friend of Jacks from Tortuga, Scarlet. Surprisingly Norrington took quite well to her charm and wit and as they headed for the exit she winked at Jack and he in reply raised his glass as a sign of appreciation.

Staggering to his feet at the top table, Jack prepared for his best man speech.

"Now when I first met these two slightly weird and deranged people I never thought that they would gat married, cause Elizabeth was meant to marry my mate Norrie, despite the fact he tried to hang me. However… they have and well Norrie cant do nothing bout it! Anyway Norrie is otherwise engaged at this moment in time, if you know what I mean Will!"

giving Will a wink and a nudge.

As the guests enjoy Jack's drunken performance, Norrington enters the garden only to be met with a bombardment from Jack.

"Now as I was saying bout my mate Norrie, I know he's a REAL man whereas Will… I have some doubts bout him."

Elizabeth and Will try desperately to shut Jack up but when all these fails Elizabeth enlists the help of her father to settle Jack. And within moments Jack was being carted off to the cells to hopefully sober up before he sets sail in the morning.

They knew that eventually they would have to get him out but Will and Elizabeth were savoring the moments of peace and quite as they sat on the dock staring out at the Pearl. After their embarrassment at the reception all they wanted to do was be alone with each.

"So Mrs Turner have you enjoyed your day?"

"if you mean apart from Jacks interruption at the service or his quite frankly drunken rabble, then yeah of course I did I got to marry the most wonderful pirate in the world"

"I that after the infamous Jack Sparrow then Mrs Turner?" a voice said from behind. They turned and looked and to their amazement Jack stood behind them with s bottle of rum firmly in his grasp.

"Jack you mad drunken pirate how the hell did you get outta jail? and why did you act like a loony? Forget the last question I already know the answer" Will shouted with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Listen , I'm sorry but at least you got married just think, Elizabeth could be married to Norrie! But your wedding wasn't the only reason why I came to Port Royal. Actually I was hoping you would both fancy a trip…call it a honeymoon from me to you, as a way of saying sorry… What say you to that?"

"So the fact you were best man and had all the free rum Port Royal could muster had nothing to do with it?", Will replied with a ting o f sarcasm in his voice.

" Not entirely. So are you coming or will I go alone?… After all what kind of pirate would you be if you turned down this opportune moment? Jack showed his trade mark grin and then drank his rum until the bottle was hollow

"Were are we going?"

" Well that's for me to know and you to find out! We set sail at dawn." Jack turned on his heels and headed for the Pearl knowing Will and Elizabeth wouldn't let him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

" Has anybody seen the Turner's on board yet?"

" No Captain, no-ones been aboard since you returned in such fine mood late last night!"

Jack ignored Gibbs remark and made his way to the helm of his beloved ship, The Black Pearl. As his hands felt the soft wood he looked longingly into the heart of Port Royal, the sun was rising and the pale orange glow from the sun made the water glisten.

" Hoist the anchor! Prepare to set sail!" Jacks heart sank as the words rang out across the empty harbour, he want them to be with him, on his next adventure

"We could wait Captain. I'm sure they wont be long"

"No we have to go, if we don't it's back to the noose for me!"

Just as Jack got ready to leave to wet figures appeared from over the side of the ship

"Captain! You would let member's o your crew get left behind now would you?" a soaking wet Elizabeth stood at the side of the ship look at Jack

"Got to keep to the code lass! Got to keep to the code!"

Evening came and the ship was filled with the merry sound of Captain and crew indulging themselves in Jacks favourite song, a pirate's life for me.

" How long has Jack had them singing that song?"

" Only seven times everyday since you and him got marooned on that God forsaken spit of land. That's all Jack talks about that song, um and things a lad shouldn't hear"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's going on between you and Jack if you don't mind me asking AnaMaria"

"There is something there but he doesn't want the crew to know, cause it's the Captain and his first mate. Lizzie if I tell you something you can't tell anyone, you have to swear to me on pain of death" Elizabeth sat at the edge of her seat, they had been at sea for three months and Jack still hadn't revealed were he was going

"I think… I think I might be in love with Jack Lizzie!" her cheeks blushed bright red at hearing the words come out of her mouth. She was declaring her love for Jack, but not to Jack, she needed help and knew this was her only chance

" You need to tell him AnaMaria! I'm sure he feels the same"

"Jack doesn't love Lizzie, no girl gets too close to Jack, and the minute they mention the L word Jack runs a mile. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place: tell Jack how I feel and risk losing him or don't tell and go as crazy as him" AnaMaria sat with anguish in her eyes, how could she solve Jacks problems without creating ones of her own?

"It will all work itself out, I promise. Now I'm going to commandeer my husband from Jack and go to bed. Night AnaMaria, don't worry Jack works in mysterious ways!" Elizabeth removed herself from the table and found herself walking straight into Will's open arms. AnaMaria looked on wishing she and Jack could be so open, she herself turned away and went to her own bed.

As Will opened his eyes he realised that it was too calm outside for them to be at sea. Questions ran through his mind when he noticed the empty space next to him where his beloved Elizabeth had been: has she been taken? Was there something wrong with the ship? Had they finally reached their destination? Will began to get dressed but he found it hard to concentrate with all these questions running through his mind. He made his way up to the helm where Jack was standing

" Good afternoon Mr Turner!" Will could hear the sarcasm in Jacks voice

"Jack have you seen Elizabeth? And where are we? I thought you said we didn't need to stop?" Will glanced his eye over the impress dock

"Calm down, she's with AnaMaria just like she said she would be, I came to get you just like I said and you get to worry about like you always do so we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman! Anyway we had to dock in Port Augustus late last night… we ran out of rum. There was no point in waking you, you and your wife were… shall we say otherwise engaged!" a cheeky grin overcame Jack's face at the though of teasing Will.

Will ignored Jack's teasing and continued to question him, " Where are we going Jack? I mean we've been at sea for nearly four months and you still wont tell us where we are going"

Jack stopped Will dead, " If I tell you, you have to not go mad okay?" Jack raised his eyebrows waiting for a response; Will nodded his head in acknowledgment.

" Okay… we are sailing to a Port just off the coast of Argentina"

" Why are we going there?"

" Let me finish… there was a rumour goin' round Tortuga that… that Bootstrap Bill Turner was alive and is working as a dock keeper at Porta del Mar. I thought since I had you on me ship that we should go find out right?"

Will was stunned the words would not come to his mouth, Jack looked at him as if he was an alien, "Well speak or has the cat got your tongue?"

"Do you know how long he's been there?"

" No, but that's where me and me crew are goin' and if you don't want to there's a ship that sails for Port Royal in the morning"

" No we're going, he's got a lot of explaining to do"

Will walked away from Jack to the side of the boat. He could feel the sick rising to the back of his throat; he tried his best to suppress his feelings of hatred, gradually the feeling passed and he noticed that they were on their way to meet his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARCATERS **

"Are you alright? Jack told me what he said to you. He said it will take us another five or six months to get there, give you time to get your head around it" Elizabeth held Will's hand tight

" I thought he was dead. I thought he had been killed, yet he's been watching ships come in and out of Port for nearly fifteen years" Will broke down in tears, Elizabeth pulled him close stroking his head as he sobbed. She felt helpless; she couldn't ease his pain all she could do was comfort him when he needed it. Will fell asleep shortly afterwards and Elizabeth took the opportunity to go on deck.

"How is he? Elizabeth are you okay?" Jack had concern in his voice. Elizabeth was hanging over the side of the ship being sick; she was as white the bed sheets drying in the warm breeze.

" Sit down… I hope you haven't caught something I really don't want you to be ill. Here take a sip of this" Jack sat on the deck next to Elizabeth handing her a cup of water, he was concerned for her well being, what could possibly make her so ill so quickly? Then it dawned,

"Elizabeth… how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"About two months, I think I'm about three maybe four at most, I can't be any more than four Will and I have only been married for four months"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, " You need to tell him, he might come to terms with the news of his own father if he knows he's goin' to be one himself"

"I'll tell him tonight. It will be better coming from me. Thank you Jack"

" Not a problem. Now clean yourself up and go and lie down you look tired"

Jack helped Elizabeth to her feet and walked with her until they reached her cabin, then he left her to her own devices it was her job to tell Will the news. She turned the brass handle and opened the door. Gently she closed it behind her trying not to wake her sleeping husband, but it was no use he was already awake.

"Were did you go to?" His yawning interrupted Will's speech

Elizabeth began to undress, but once she got her dress off Will remarked that being on the ship meant that she had put on a little bit of weight.

" Look! When did you ever have belly? We'll need to have some exercise and get you back into shape!"

"I won't do any good Will"

"What do you mean? It might take a while but it will work"

"No, I won't lose weight Will I'll just gain it. I mean when you have a baby you have to expect to put on some kind of weight"

She lay down next to him on the bed and took his hands. She placed them at the tiny bump on her stomach, " Will this is your baby. Our baby" He didn't know what to do but his instincts soon kicked in and he pressed his ear to the bump listening for a heart beat. "Elizabeth Turner I love you more than life itself. I can't wait to have this baby with you!" Will took Elizabeth in his arms and held her tight they stayed like that all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARCTERS**

Will awoke with a smile on his face and the sun in his eyes. Last night was like an emotional roller coaster for him. He had broke down in his wife's arm's over the fact his father could be alive and then his world was rocked again at the news his beloved Elizabeth was with child. He lay and listened as the soft waves lapped against the side of the boat, his life was wonderful, the possibility of his father being alive was a shock at first but he could wait to meet him; then their was the thought of becoming a parent. Who would have thought, that when he was pulled from the water all those years ago that he would be married to the Governor's daughter, on a pirate ship going to meet his father and was going to be a father himself? He lay and thought of the endless possibilities of his future life. Next to him his sleeping beauty stirred,

"Good morning! How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat? I'll get you something"

"Hold on Will! I'm pregnant not dying!" Elizabeth couldn't contain her laughter, she had only told Will that she was pregnant and already he was fussing over her

" I'm sorry my love but I don't want anything to happen to you. To you and our baby"

Will placed his hands on her stomach then gradually began to caress the rest of her body, " I love you so much Elizabeth", He began to kiss her softly… then suddenly a loud thud at the door made them both jump.

"Will! Captain would like to speak to you upon deck now! He said put your trousers on before you come up!"

"You better go before Jack makes you walk the plank!"

Just as Will was about to leave their cabin Elizabeth called to him, "Will I love as well you know, never forget it", Will turned and looked fondly into his wife's eyes and gentle closed the door behind him.

"Ah! There you are Mr Turner! You're a bit late up this morning. Hope nothing's wrong between you and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Jack I think we need to talk… it's about Elizabeth" Will sounded serious and Jack took the hint and headed off to his cabin. Jack sat in his chair and nodded for Will to sit in the one across.

" Okay what is so serious that you dragged me away from the helm of me ship?"

"Elizabeth's pregnant Jack… but before you start I want her to come with us when we go to get my father"

"I understand. Well I take it congratulations are in order, take it your not a eunuch then eh?" Jack was being sarcastic and Will pretended to be hurt, they shrugged it off and headed back to the helm.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

"Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes, savvy?" Jack whispered his message into his desired ear. Once that was done he walked done the stairs into his cabin.

The dim candlelight in Jacks room gave it a kind of romantic glow. As he prepared his room the door knocked.

"Come in" Jack's voice was calm and cool as he allowed the visitor to enter his room

"What do you want to see me about Captain?" the voice was female's sea like definitely not like Elizabeth

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Jack pointed to the seat across from him

"Drink? I have the finest rum in the Caribbean"

" Jack… why am I here?"

"Now, now my dearest AnaMaria… thought that would have been obvious. Look around you, there's drink, candlelight and a nice warm bed… savvy!" Jack flashed a cheeky grin at her

Jack moved away form his seat. He took AnaMaria's hands and pulled her from her seat. They stood at the foot of Jacks bed. He pulled her close and gently began to kiss her neck gradually working his way to her lips. He lay her body down on his bed; slowly he started to undress her, piece-by-piece he removed her clothing until there was nothing left.

"Jack are you sure this is what you want? I mean how do you know I don't want more?" AnaMaria spoke in breathless gasps as Jack caressed her.

"We'll take it a step at a time" Jacks last words before he engaged in a night of passion with his first mate.

Jack lay on his bed he couldn't believe what he was feeling it was different from anything he had ever felt before. Usually his women had lust in their eyes; nothing more but AnaMaria she looked at him with … love. Love, L-O-V-E, he didn't really know what love was the only love he ever knew was his mother's, she had died when was just eleven years old. However his past was sordid when it came to women, but there was one woman who had gotten close to Jack's heart, Georgia.

He was sixteen years old when he meet her, long blond curly hair, (soft to the touch) bright green eyes, (like emeralds) she was a vision of beauty to him. Within months they would spend every waking moment with each other, he was natural with her, no amount of rum could give him the feeling he had when she was near.

Flash Back 

"_Georgia… will you… will you marry me? Jack was on bended knee and held Georgia's soft hands in his._

"_Yes Jack Sparrow! I will marry you!" Jack flung his arms around her neck and swung her around, when he finally put her down he kissed her passionately. His life felt complete._

_But their happiness was short lived. They made their way out to Peddler's Cove, the rocks jagged out of the sea. _

"_Come on Jack! Dive off the edge with me! Come on!" her voice was playful and full of laugher. Jack pulled himself from the ground and made his way to the edge of the where Georgia stood._

"_Look Jack! Watch me as I dive!"_

_She made a spectacular dive straight from the top of the Cove. Splash… it was perfect, Jack waited until he had seen her come back up… but she never did._

_End Flash Back_

Just the thought of her made Jack's eyes swell with tears. She was Jack's first love; he blamed himself for her death. He swore he would never get too close to a woman again but he could help what he felt for AnaMaria.

"Jack… can I tell you something?"

"How long have you been awake? Never mind… what is it luv?"

" How do you feel about me really? Am I just another girl? Or am I more?"

" You're so much more Ana. You're so much more" and with that Captain Jack lightly kissed the top of her head and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

I'm so sorry I took so long to update I've been away in Italy with my school. I was meant to say that in Chap. 5 but I forgot!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story it's really helpful

I promise that by the end of the week to have at least 10 chapters in this story

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY IT'S REALLY HEPFUL! ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

" Will…" Jack gritted his teeth his patience with Will was begging to wear

" …Just go to bed will you! Or I'll chuck you off the side of my ship!"

Will could see Jack was tired as well but this was his ship and followed Captains orders.

"Okay but can I sleep in the crews quarters, because Elizabeth isn't feeling too well and I don't want to disturb her" Will saw the nod in Jack's head and made for bed. The whole crew was exhausted for three days none of them had slept, especially Will and Jack, the Pearl was involved in a brutal storm leaving Jacks beloved ship with a hole.

Jack walked around his ship looking at the calm sea and the star painted sky; he set towards Will and Elizabeth's cabin. AnaMaria had slipped a sleeping potion into Will's drink to make sure he slept, so Jack thought it best to check on the heavily pregnant Elizabeth. Jack gently tapped the cabin door "Elizabeth can I come in luv?" Jack waited patiently at the door but there was no answer, but he could hear small whimpers of pain from inside the room hoping nothing was wrong Jack entered the room.

Elizabeth sat on the bed tears streaming down her face with blood soaked bed sheets surrounding her " Oh! Jack! It's got too be too soon! Help me Jack it hurts!" Elizabeth screamed in agony as contractions seized her body.

"Right… luv don't you worry I've done this before you'll be fine!" Jack softy stroked her head helping to calm her down.

After nearly two hours Jack was now putting new bedclothes on the bed and helping Elizabeth back into bed. Once he had done that he set off to get Will.

"WILL! WAKE UP NOW!" Jack shouted right into Will's ear

"I'm up… I'm up! Where's the fire?"

"Move now Mr Turner no time to waste" Jack helped Will to his feet and steered him towards his cabin and stopping at the door

"What am I doing here? I told you Elizabeth's not feeling well I'm going back to bed"

Just as he turned Jack opened the door and pushed Will inside.

" Elizabeth what's wrong? You look different, what's happened?" Will stood at the door look at the clean bed that Elizabeth was lying on

"Come lie beside me Will" Cautiously Will moved next to his wife he was beginning to worry something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. As he lay on the bed Will noticed something lying next to Elizabeth. It was tiny smaller than anything he had ever seen; it had fingers and toes, a thick mop of black hair with one tiny curl and a little button nose. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the tiny baby took hold of his finger.

"It's your baby Will, your little girl"

"Our baby… she's beautiful Elizabeth, she is perfect! Look at her!" Will couldn't stop smiling, he had a beautiful wife and a gorgeous baby daughter he didn't want anything else

"You should get some rest Elizabeth you must be tired we will think of a name when you awaken"

"No I want to do it now! I want her to have a name she's too precious to wait!" Will could her the excitement in her voice he couldn't wait either

"Okay… how about Kayley?"

"No… how about Francesca?"

"Maybe, what about Jessica?"

"I've got it the most perfect name for her… how about Emily, Emily Turner!"

"Well that's it decided! Emily Turner!" Elizabeth lifted Emily from the bed and placed her in Wills arms " Be careful with her head, there is some extra blankets in the corner to keep her warm I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when she starts crying she'll need feed" Elizabeth watched Will take in what she had said before turning to sleep.

"Well Emily it's just you and me until mummy gets up maybe we should go pay old uncle Jack a visit? What do you say eh?" Will gently opened the door of the cabin minding how he held Emily. Carefully he walked down towards Jack's cabin and knocked the door. A voice from within told them to enter.

"Will can I hold it? What is it a boy or a girl?" AnaMaria Took Emily from Will before he even got in the door. "A girl, Emily!" Will beamed with pride knowing that the baby was his, his and Elizabeth's. " Quick word Will we are arrive in Porta del Mar in around five days so be prepared" Jack took Emily from AnaMaria and placed the tiny baby back with her father, "Spend time with her when she's young, you don't what will happen next" with that said Jack ushered Will from the cabin and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS**

HELLO EVERYONE HOW R U? LISTEN I WOULD LOVE IT IF U REVIEWED ME STORY WHEN U READ IT COZ WELL IT HELPS ME C THE MORE U REVIEW ME STORY THE MORE LIKELY I AM TO UPDATE QUICKER C!

WELL ENJOY! 

AnaMaria lay with her head gently pressed upon Jacks tanned chest. She felt contented knowing that she was here with Jack but something still troubled her, what Jack had said to Will as he was leaving

Flashback 

"Spend time with her when she's young you don't what will happen next" with that said Jack ushered Will from the cabin and closed the door.

_End Flashback_

"Jack?"

"What is it luv?" Jack began to move his hands stroking AnaMaria's head

"Why did you say that to Will as he was leaving with Emily? What did you mean?"

Jack began to remove himself from the bed, " I don't know what you man luv" Jack sounded uneasy as he placed himself at the table across from the bed

"Oh yes you do Jack Sparrow and don't lie to me! And it has nothing to do with Will and Bootstrap!" AnaMaria stayed put in he bed, her eyes firmly focused upon her pirate lover

"It's complicated you wouldn't want to know"

"Just you try me. Jack I love you so whatever is going on in that rum filled head of yours I need to know. I want to understand Jack" AnaMaria was pleaded with Jack she wanted to understand

"Very well…when I was sixteen I met this girl, Georgia her name was. She was… beautiful, blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I'd ever seen, she came from a rich family weren't to happy 'bout their daughter being with a pirate. After a couple of months we were inseparable she came with me on the Pearl, I wasn't Captain then me dad was, we spent about four months at sea when one day, I think I was seventeen then, I caught her hanging over the side of the ship feeding the fishes. Turns out she was pregnant, with me child. Her family went mental but I promised I'd stay with her always, her and our baby. Then on the 7th of April our baby was born… Jasmine. She was beautiful thick dark hair and green eyes with chocolate brown round her pupil. I spent all me time wit them, we stayed on an old ship no longer used I couldn't get me head round living in an house. Then as a birthday present for her eighteenth, I got me mum to watch Jasmine whilst I took Georgia out. We sat at the harbour and I asked her to marry me. I was so happy when she said she would, we went up to Peddler's Cove and she wanted to dive of the edge, she was brilliant at it that's how I learned to be so good… I watched her dive off that Cove and barely ripple that water… it was perfect but after a few minutes she didn't come back up. I ran down to the bottom to get her there was nothing… she was gone" Now tears were pouring from Jacks eyes after reliving his past

" Oh Jack! Come here!" AnaMaria stood with Jack's head pressed against her chest she could feel his pain

" I haven't finished" Jack pulled his head away from AnaMaria and wiping his eyes

" Her father sent a search team to find her, they found her body about two miles down to the river… she had hit her head off a rock at the bottom she died right away no pain. When I got back to me mum's her dad was there, they were taking Jasmine away, not to live wit them to go to a home they didn't want her. They said me pirate lifestyle wasn't good for a little girl. They took her away kicking and screaming… that was the last time I ever saw her, never been able to find her, she would be sixteen next year"

" Jack why didn't you want to tell me? She's your daughter you have every right to love her, miss her and want her. She's part of you… if you want I could help you look for her?" AnaMaria was kneeling at Jack's feet, he refused to have her comfort him, it made him look weak

"I need to think about it I haven't seen her in years she might not want to know me. Anyway we have more pressing matters to attend to. We arrive in Porta Del Mar soon so, we need to be prepared for Will's meeting with Bootstrap." Jack got up and stared to get dressed his tone was back to normal as if the last hour hadn't happened.

Please review ta very much! 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Okay Now I'm begging last time I checked me story had **203 hits **now that's brilliant but I only had** 5 reviews **but thank you very much to:

Cpn-jacks-bonnie-lass

MrsShiaLaboeuf

Williz… **please I'm begging when you read me story please review I don't care if you don't like it I just wanna know what you think coz how can I make it better if you don't tell me?**

Okay now that's done enjoy!

" Beautiful morning, want to you think Jack?" Elizabeth stood at the side of the ship looking out to the sea the sun was shining and land was close by

" Jack are you okay?" Elizabeth moved closer to the helm where Jack stood

"I'm fine luv, now where's that husband of yours eh?"

"Sleeping, Emily has been up all night. He fell asleep with her on his chest; believe it or not she went to sleep as well must be a comfort thing"

" Must be luv. We should arrive in Porta Del Mar late tomorrow evening, there's no wind but if some miraculously appears we should be there by lunchtime" Jack's quick change of the subject didn't bother Elizabeth she was used to it by now, but Jack tried hard to fight the image in his head

Flash Back "Jack" the soft whisper was close to him he could feel the warm sweet breath near his ear 

"_Mmm…" Jack opened his eyes to see two beautiful emeralds staring longingly at him_

"_How long have I been asleep?" his hoarse voice was quite and weary _

"'_Bout two hours, you weren't the only one to go to sleep, look" Lying snuggled into the small hairs on Jacks chest was a tiny sleeping baby_

"_You finally got her to sleep. She had been up all night and you put her on your chest and she's out like a light!" just as he spoke her last word Georgia noticed that her pirate lover had drifted back to sleep with his precious Jasmine_

" _I always said Jack that woman would fall at your feet" gently she kissed Jack and Jasmine's foreheads and left them to sleep_

_End Flash Back _

" She'll always be there Jack you just have to learn to get back to the way you were; my rum loving Captain" AnaMaria's arms were rapped around Jack's waist as some kind of comfort

" I know luv, I know it's just with Emily being here it's hard"

" Your strong Jack and your going to have to deal wit it coz if you don't then… well I don't know but you can't expect me to play second fiddle to your dead fiancée and missing daughter!" AnaMaria ran down to the cabin she shared with Jack hoping he wouldn't see her tears but Jack knew that he had hurt AnaMaria and he didn't know what he would do if he lost someone else he loved.

The Pearl pulled into the dock of Porta Del Mar just as it was coming up for lunch. Jack wanted wind and that's what he got. Once everyone had vacated the Pearl, Jack

Was forced to register the ship with the dockhand as he approached him Jack saw something similar about him. He was older than Jack, grey hair had began to creep into to jet black hair; he was tall, slim but it was his eyes that convinced Jack that he knew him, dark brown eyes.

"Can I take the name of yer ship Captain?" the man held a piece of and a feather quill waiting for Jack's reply

" The Black Pearl and we need to talk William"

Jack sat in the home of Bootstrap Bill Turner with a full tankard of rum in front of him he could bring himself to touch it

"What brought you here Jack eh?" Bootstrap was incredibly happy despite Jack's face he looked as though he had eaten a hive a wasps.

" What brought me here? That's a good question William but I have plenty for you. Why didn't you get in contact? You watched them maroon me on that god-forsaken spite of land! You left your wife with your son! Did you ever think 'bout the consequences of your actions and if you say I was waiting for the opportune moment I will…" Jack was no longer sitting he was standing at the other side of the room; his blood was boiling with anger towards Bootstrap but his rant wasn't finished

" I looked up to you William! I trusted you! And what 'bout Will eh? For over ten years he's had no parents! When his mother died he came looking for you only to find out you were dead too! You abandoned him! You had the choice I had no choice with Jasmine they took my baby from my arms! They took her from MY arms William and I've never seen her since you had the choice to go back and see Will but you didn't! But you can't run from him any more William he's here, Will along with his wife and his baby daughter and he wants to meet you as soon as. He wants answers William he's not a little boy anymore he's a grown man with a family"

"When do you want me to met him?" for the first time Bootstrap his voice was shaky after hearing the news that Jack had delivered

" Tomorrow morning on the Pearl" Jack sat back down and drank the entire contents of his tankard

" I'm sorry 'bout Jasmine Jack but I have my reasons for not getting in contact but we'll talk tomorrow" with that Jack bowed out of Bootstrap's home and made his way find AnaMaria who was helping Will and Elizabeth find a nanny and buy things for Emily. How was he going to tell Will that he had just met is father, had a rant at him and hat he was coming to the Pearl tomorrow morning? Jack decided he would tell them later and headed for the nearest bar.

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Okay how r we today camper's? Hope u r enjoying the story if not well tough!

Hope u r reviewing. ENJOY!

"Jack why am I here? I really should be with Elizabeth Emily is a bit unwell" Will sat at the table in Jack's cabin. The sun crept slowly through the window it was just before dawn.

"Just wait it won't be long now" Jack looked out of the window onto the gangway. His eyes focused on it waiting patiently for his guest to arrive, then he saw him.

The door of the cabin knocked slightly, Jack went outside the door and another man entered.

" Hello Will" The man stood behind the closed, a glint in his eye he had just seen his son for the first time in over ten years. He was surprisingly calm and collected

" How are you? Where's Jack?" Will looked nervously at the man

"Will, my name is William Turner… your father. Hello son" Bootstrap sat in the seat across from Will. He was surprised at how much he looked like him.

Will turned chalk white, he could feel the inside of his mouth becoming dry. He didn't know what to say, his father had just walked into his life what could he say.

"I hear you are married, and have a child" Bootstrap kept his voice soothing and calm he could see the panic in Will's eyes.

After a few minutes pause Will finally spoke to his father, " Yes, I married Governor Swann's daughter Elizabeth. We have a daughter Emily, she's only a week old"

" Congratulations you are a very lucky man Will. Of course you'll want to know why I didn't get in contact…" but Will stopped him

" No, No I don't you have your reasons I'm just glad you're here now. Before I didn't understand but since Emily was born, I think I get it now"

Bootstrap stood from his chair to be greeted with a heart-warming hug from his son.

" You should meet Elizabeth and Emily. Elizabeth would love to meet you" Will guided his father through the corridors of the Pearl until they came to the cabin in which he shared with Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Will ushered his father into the cabin next to him

" Elizabeth… this is my father Bill Turner"

Elizabeth hugged him immediately, " It's so good to meet you, would you like to see Emily?" before he had a chance to answer she was already at the cradle gently lifting Emily out. She placed Emily carefully in Bootstrap's arms

" She is absolutely beautiful. Both of you must be very proud of her. Your mother would be honoured that you would bestow her name upon your child"

Elizabeth raised her head and looked at Will. He hadn't told her that his mother's name was Emily. Bootstrap passed the sleeping child back to her mother

" If you'll excuse me I would like to talk to Will 'bout something. Can we talk on deck?"

Will nodded his head and the pair made their way to the deck.

" Will I hope you know that no amount of time will ever change my love for you, but I have a life here. I wish to stay in contact with you and your family but I don't want to leave here. I've been rooted on land for too long now. Please forgive me"

" I understand. Just promise to keep in touch"

" I swear on pain of death Will" Bootstrap hugged Will. The pair said goodbye and Bootstrap made his way to the helm to see Jack.

" So that's it is it?"

" No we'll keep in touch I explained my situation, he understands"

"Well what will you do from here old friend?" Jack looked at Bootstrap for the first time since their meeting yesterday

" Live my life as I have done… and what you asked me to do when they marooned you. She's close Jack. Last I heard she was in Porta La Playa, but that was two days ago if you want to find her you'd have to be quick"

"Well I kept to my end of the bargain, I promised one day I would bring you Will. And It appears that you have kept to yours" Jack held out his rugged hand and instead was embraced by his friend

" Goodbye Jack"

Bootstrap made his way off of the Pearl and Jack made his way down to his cabin. He had a course to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Okay that's that outta the way! How are we all?

Ta very much for all of your reviews they are really helpful!

I will try my very best to fix my grammar but as someone who has visual dyslexia and no beta reader I think I'm doin to bad!

Keep reading! ENJOY!

"Jack what are you up to?" AnaMaria's voice was suspicious as Jack sat huddled over different maps at the table in their cabin

"I'm planning a course to Porta la Playa, that's where Jasmine is. Well that's where she last was so we'll need to be quick to find her…" Jack was talking at an astonishing rate but was abruptly stopped by AnaMaria

"Slow down Jack! How do you even know she's there?"

"William told me"

"Jack… please don't take this the wrong way. Maybe you're moving to fast. What I mean is I know you love her with all of your heart, but she'll have a family who loves her just as much as you do, maybe you should wait until she's a little older then maybe you two can have a proper relationship"

"I've missed out on so much, Ana"

"I know but think of the things you could do together. You could take her here on the Pearl without having to facing people like Norrington for kidnap of your own daughter. I know that no one will ever take hold of your heart in the way Jasmine has. From the moment she was born Jack, she cast a spell on your heart, an irreversible spell. Jasmine Sparrow is your one true love Jack. Nothing will ever change that" tears rolled down AnaMaria's cheeks. The realisation that Jack would never love anyone as much as he loves his daughter hit her hard. She believed that maybe one day Jack would love her as much as she loved him.

"Don't cry luv! I think your right. Jasmine might not even know I exist and to bring me and me crew of miscreants into her life wouldn't be fair. As for love Ana, I love you so much" Jack lightly kissed AnaMaria's lips and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now dry those pretty eyes of yours and give the Captain…"

Before Jack could finish his sentence AnaMaria was over him like a rash, not that he was complaining!

Elizabeth stood at the entrance to her cabin watching Will cradle Emily in his arms as he gently rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair. She was happy. Will had finally lain to rest any ghost he had with his father. He was wonderful with Emily, and with her he was the perfect gentleman, a husband, a friend, a lover and most of all her soul mate.

Will hadn't noticed his wife standing at the door way as he placed Emily in her crib. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel something next to him but her didn't want to open his eyes. The smell was familiar to him, the warmth from their body he could feel against his skin. It was comforting to him, he felt safe… loved.

"How long have I been asleep?"

" You haven't. I watched you with Emily. You smell of baby sick Will!" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

" Come here and we'll take these clothes off"

Slowly Elizabeth undressed her sleepy husband. She noticed that he had changed, physically. His muscles had grown; his body's shape had changed to accommodate his newfound strength. The last time she was this inmate with him was not long before she found out she was pregnant with Emily. She remembered it vividly. He was so careful with her, like she was a china doll; scared encase she would break. She missed his touch but she wasn't ready. Quickly she snapped back to earth

"There now that's you all set just go to sleep it's warm outside so you won't get ill"

" You look tried. Come lie next to me for a while" Will closed his eyes again. He loved how he made her feel. He simple touch, the way she looked at him. She made him feel weak helpless. He missed their intimacy but he knew it was too soon after Emily to even think about, he would be asking too much of Elizabeth. For now they would both have to settle for moments like these. He could feel himself drifting in to a wonderful sleep… and then he heard her. Emily was screaming her lungs out. Will jumped from the bed and slowly lifted her. After soothing her, he placed her on his chest as he lay on the bed next to Elizabeth. Slowly she clamed and Will settled himself to sleep at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARCTERS**

Hello! How r we all? I'm soooooooooo tired. I have just read Harry Potter and the half blood prince in 13 hours. Me neck is killin me but to anyone who hasn't or has no intention of reading it go and get it is soooooooooo good!

Okay here is me nxt chap. ENJOY!

P.S. if some of me spelling looks weird I am very sorry cause I've scratched me eye so I can't wear me lens' and I broke me glasses. Not a very successful day!

The crew of the Pearl had left Porta Del Mar over four months ago but the journey back to Tortuga seemed to take forever.

"How long Jack?" a tired Elizabeth slumped over the helm

"Not long luv. We might stop off at a port somewhere. Cause of the heat we're running a bit short on supplies" Jack checked his trusted compass adjusting the helm accordingly. Once he had done so Jack made his way over to AnaMaria, who was standing at the bow of the ship.

Jack lightly laid his head on AnaMaria's shoulder

"Wot's up luv?"

"Nothing! I just feel sorry for Will and Elizabeth that's all"

"Why wot's wrong?" Jack positioned himself in front of AnaMaria so as their conversation was private.

"They have Emily all of the time…"

" Well usually when you have a child you do have to look after it!" Jack sarcastic tone did not impress AnaMaria very much

"No! All I meant was maybe we could watch her for a couple of hours. Give them some time to themselves… If you catch me drift Captain?" AnaMaria raised her eyebrow at Jack's cheeky grin

"I'll go talk to Elizabeth!" AnaMaria kissed Jack and went to get Elizabeth.

"Oh Ana! That would be brilliant! But you didn't tell him about a little chat, did you?"

Elizabeth looked slightly worried. She didn't want anyone to know that she was missing her time alone with Will. As much as she loved Emily, she took up a lot of their free time and being on a ship gave them little privacy.

"Of course not! Jack understands that married couples have needs to! He was wondering how long it would take you to ask" Elizabeth knew the last part was a complete lie but was grateful all the same.

"Jack is going to stop for a few days at Port Lavender, it's about two weeks form Tortuga, depending on the weather of course. He will vacate the ship, take Emily and you shall not see her again until tomorrow morning, savvy!" AnaMaria looked Elizabeth

"Okay, I'll organise some things for her then, clothes, food etc… Oh! I forgot to tell Will!"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks_. How could I have forgotten to tell him that for the first in ages we would alone?_

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" AnaMaria snapped Elizabeth out of her daydream

"Sorry! There are extra blankets, changes of clothes, food; mashed peas with mashed rice and mashed bananas for desert. Heat the first one a little, but not too hot or she'll burn her mouth, feed her small amount's if you give her a big spoonful she won't eat it and…"

"Elizabeth! She'll be fine! I'm just gonna see how far away we are just you relax and get organized. Tidying this cabin would be a good start" AnaMaria glanced her eye over the cabin. The bed was unmade, clothes lay strewn across the floor and furniture and dirty bowls littered the table. AnaMaria left Elizabeth to tidy the cabin.

The Pearl docked in Port Lavender a little before dusk and just as AnaMaria said he would, Jack vacated the ship giving orders that no one should return until tomorrow morning and proceeded to take Emily form her father.

"Be careful with her Jack. No bars, no rum, nothing. If a hair on her head is harmed I swear I'll make you a eunuch myself" Will said sternly

Jack saw that he was not joking, nodded and made his way off of the ship.

"She'll be fine Will. Now, it's just you and me Mr Turner! Shall we?"

Elizabeth took Will's hand and led him down into their cabin. Bolting the door firmly behind them.

AnaMaria and Jack walked along the shore of Port Lavender. Jack held Emily in his arms; the beads jangling from Jack's hair fascinated her wide eyes. Eventually they stopped and settled themselves in the sand.

"She's quite the character isn't she?" Jacks head was being tugged and pulled by the child in his arms

"She likes you! I thought she would be tired, she's been up all afternoon" AnaMaria shook her head, trying not to laugh, as a row of Jacks beads made their way into Emily's mouth. Finally she fell asleep and Jack placed her on the blanket AnaMaria had been carrying. Indicating to AnaMaria she should get closer, Jack tugged at her waist. She put her head on Jack's thighs and starred up at the sky. Jack lovingly stroked her hair

"So wot do you think of me parenting skills then luv?"

"You, Jack Sparrow are very good with children"

"Thank you but it's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow" The pair smiled at each other. Jack leaned forward a planted his lips on AnaMaria's

"One day I will find her. Then it will be her decision wot she wants to do wit me"

"Would you want another one?"

"Another baby? I thought bout. Maybe if the time was right. I mean I'm not getting any younger. Why do ask?"

"I was just wondering that's all. It doesn't matter. We better get back, it's getting late and Emily will need to get to her crib"

Together they left the water's edge and made way for the Pearl.

**PLEASE REVIEW ME STORY SAVVY?**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Okay people how are we all? Right I'm goin to try me very best to give u another chapter along with this one but I can't promise u anything coz I just got a new job and I'm goin on holiday on Saturday.

So** ENJOY** AND PLEASE **REVIEW**!

"Good morning", Will lay in his bed with Elizabeth's head firmly snuggled up under his chin. Last night was their first night alone since Emily was born. Jack and AnaMaria had taken Emily for the night, giving Will and Elizabeth some well earned alone time. Will could remember every second of last night; it was like their wedding night. He remembered every touch, kiss, word spoken almost as if he was still there. For him intimacy with Elizabeth was like breathing, natural.

"What are you thinking?"

"About how beautiful you are, how wonderful last night was, and how we better get a move on and get Emily" but Elizabeth gently pushed Will back down on the bed. Softly and passionately she kissed him making every hair on the back of his neck stand on end. She eventually broke away from him, "Do you still want to go get Emily just yet?"

Will shook his head and began to caress his wife and eventually began to make love.

Mean while Jack hovered outside the Turner's cabin.

_If I knock then I might disturb something and that's not fair, but if I don't then I'm let with Emily and I can't repair me ship with a baby._ Jack pressed his ear against the door of the cabin._ Definitely won't be knocking then._

"I thought you were going to get Will and Elizabeth?"

"I was but it seems they are otherwise engaged" Jack moved around his cabin trying find some sense of order but it was no use all he could find was dirty baby clothes and empty bowls.

"Jack go and take care of the ship. I'll take care of Emily" AnaMaria sat on the bed as Jack stumbled about

"Thank you" Jack kissed AnaMaria and left the cabin leaving AnaMaria to organise the cabin and take care of Emily until her parents saw fit to leave their cabin.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl? Your mummy and daddy must love you so much. Okay open wide Emily. Look! It's the horsy! Yum yum!" AnaMaria sat coaxing Emily into eating her lunch. Will and Elizabeth had emerged from their cabin at long last and much to Elizabeth's discontent Will was commandeered by Jack to help with some 'essential' repairs.

"Do you think Jack's up to something? I mean what could be so important that he needs Will right now?" Elizabeth moved around the kitchen of the Pearl washing and drying dishes. She felt slightly guilty, as she had left AnaMaria with Emily all day so did her best to watch Emily and tidy as well.

"I don't know he was quite agitated this morning, but he usually is when he hasn't had at least a bottle of rum the night before" AnaMaria cleaned Emily's face and passed her to her mother.

"Why doesn't that surprise me! How was Jack with her, he doesn't seem the parental type"

"Jack was great with her. He loves kids really he just doesn't want to seem 'normal'. What makes you think he's not very parental?"

"Well he doesn't have any kids and well I don't think he like having kids on the ship"

"Elizabeth… Jack does like having Emily here but it's difficult. If I tell you then you have to swear to me you won't say anything to him"

Elizabeth looked at AnaMaria she seemed to be worried

"Ana, I swear I won't breath a word"

"Jack is uncomfortable with Emily being here because his own daughter, Jasmine was taken away when her mother died and Jack has never been able to find her since. Jack's fiancée died and her parents felt that because Jack was a pirate he could never take care of her, so they took her away and he has being trying ever since to find her. She was only young so she won't remember him. That's how he is so distant with Emily"

Elizabeth was sitting on the chair across from AnaMaria

"I didn't even know…Ana maybe me and Emily should go back to Port Royal, it would be easier on Jack"

"You and Emily are staying right here. Jack needs to come to terms with this on his own after all it was nearly fifteen years ago now." AnaMaria looked out the window of the kitchen to see the gangway being removed

"Better go and help Jack bring hr out the dock. We should be in Tortuga soon" AnaMaria left the Elizabeth alone in the kitchen cradling Emily pondering what she had just said.

"Will, do you not understand? Jack has a daughter called Jasmine who was taken away because Jack is a pirate and his fiancée died. And for the last fifteen years Jack has been looking for her. Now do you understand why Jack said that stuff to you after Emily was born?"

"Calm down! I get the bit about Jack being a pirate, who has a daughter called Jasmine but what I don't get is why you are so worked over it. AnaMaria's right Jack has to come to terms with this himself, and if he had a problem then I'm sure he'd tell us" Will lay himself next to Elizabeth on their bed and pulled her close into his chest. For a moment they just lay there, Elizabeth could hear every beat in Will's heart.

"Maybe your right, but I do think I should stay in Port Royal Will. The ship is too crowded to bring up Emily. However if I do return to Port Royal I want you to stay on the Pearl with Jack" Will placed his finger on Elizabeth's lips and proceed to kiss her. When he broke away he bushed her hair away from her eyes and whispered,

"Never Elizabeth. If you go back so do I" gently he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW 

**P.S.** I'M GOIN ON HOILDAY FOR A WEEK BUT WHEN I RETURN I WILL HAVE SOME CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL. I'M GOIN TO THE NORTH OF SCOTLAND NXT TO THE SEA SO PIRATES WILL WELL AND TRUELLY BE IN ME HEAD

**SEE YOU SOON XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS**

Hello! How are we all? I'm very good got a bit sunburnt but well what's new when you've got bright red hair. I thought I would get inspired, but well I didn't. Okay I'm loving fan fiction at the moment especially **rollinpeaches **and **williz **stories they are soooooooooo good.

Thank you very much to all my reviewers it is very much appreciated. And to all those who read me story and don't review well I don't know what to say to you apart **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Here's my next chap. Hope you enjoy!

The journey from Tortuga had been relatively easy, and on approach to Port Royal the crew prepared to dock.

"Jack are you sure you want to dock right at Port Royal? I mean after your little wedding speech I'm sure Commodore Norrington will most definitely want to see you in the gallows" Will stood next to Jack at the helm

"Of course! Where else would she go? Norrie and me understand each other, savvy?"

" If you say so Jack" Will went to his cabin and gathered what was left of their belongings.

"Do you want me to take Emily until you see your father?" Will moved around the cabin putting clothes in bags

"Could you Will that would be so much easier I don't think he got my letter. It's so strange to see how much we've got considering we came here with nothing. Oh well time to go" Elizabeth handed Emily to Will and took some of the bags up the stairs.

Elizabeth stood on the dock of Port Royal looking around here to see what had changed in the time she had gone. As she glanced towards the fort she could se Commodore Norrington moving towards her. _Oh God no! I don't have time for him!_

"Elizabeth! May I ask where your husband is or has he abandoned you already for a life of piracy? May I also comment on your beauty, you are more beautiful than the last time I seen you" Commodore Norrington moved to kiss Elizabeth's hand when she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face

"I hasten to remind you Commodore Norrington that I am I married women and when you address me you address me as MRS TURNER! I hope we are clear on that matter Commodore, now good day to you!" Elizabeth walked away from the dock and headed for her fathers home.

Meanwhile on the Pearl Will, Jack and AnaMaria had just watched Commodore Norrington be brought down to size

"That wife of yours doesn't stand for any nonsense does she?" Jack looked at Will who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, evidently proud of his wife's actions.

"Elizabeth! It is so good to see you! Where is Will? Sit! Sit!" Governor Swann hugged his daughter and urged her to sit on the plush pink couch

"Did you not get my letters father? I sent you lots telling you the news"

"What news darling? Will's not dead is he?" Governor Swann looked worried as he sat across from his daughter noting the changes in her features. She had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her she looked more beautiful than he could every remember and happy, she looked incredibly happy.

"No father he's fine he's putting our belongings in the house. No… father I have someone I want you to meet. They are not here with me at the moment but you will love her, she's so beautiful father! Oh father I have a daughter! Will and I have a child!"

"Oh Elizabeth that's wonderful! How old is she? What's her name? Oh I must see her! Come Elizabeth we shall go to your home. I must meet this little treasure!" Governor Swann took Elizabeth's hand and made their way to her home.

"Oh now you are beautiful! She is wonderful you both must be so proud of her! Well Emily Turner welcome to Port Royal! I will arrange for someone to help you care for her immediately, if that's what you both wish" Governor Swann sat in the Turner's living room with Emily on his knee in total awe.

"No father not at the moment we have managed quite well so we shall wait and see. I'm going to put Emily to bed, father would you help Will bring the rest of our belongings from the Pearl please? It would save time"

"Of course Elizabeth! Lead the way Will!" Will kissed his daughter goodnight and his wife and lead Governor Swann towards the Pearl.

Elizabeth had put Emily to bed and hummed to herself as she arranged the clothes into the wardrobes. She could her footsteps on the steps and assumed them to be Wills. As she stood with her back to the door, two arms rapped themselves around her waist and began to undo the buttons on her dress.

"Is that us all finished then?"

"We haven't even stared yet"

Elizabeth turned her eyes wide in horror as Commodore Norrington tried to undress her. She let out as scream, but Commodore Norrington proceeded to pull the dress away from her body. Will heard Elizabeth scream as he came through the door and raced up the stairs. He pulled Commodore Norrington away from Elizabeth and punched him hard. Commodore Norrington lay on the bedroom floor blood pouring from his nose.

"You ever come near my wife or daughter again Commodore Norrington and I'll be getting hung for murder. Now get out of my house!" Will lifted Commodore Norrington to his feet and him down the stairs. Elizabeth ran straight into Will's arms sobbing. Softly her stroked her head and kissed her hair.

"Will I thought he was you. I was fixing the clothes and I just thought it was you"

"It's okay. He won't come near us again. Is Emily asleep?"

"Yes. Let's leave this until tomorrow. Come to bed Will" Elizabeth took Will's hand and led him to the bed. The bed hadn't been slept since their wedding night. Elizabeth undressed and blew out the lamp on the sideboard.

"For your eyes only Will and no body else"

Commodore Norrington washed his face in the seawater; it stung the large cut between his eyes. Will had totally shattered his nose but he didn't blame him he would have done the same. _You bloody idiot James! Just because you didn't see Will doesn't mean he wasn't there. You more or less tried to rape his wife. You stupid bugger! And when their daughter was in the house! But in my defence I didn't know they had a daughter. Oh that's no excuse! Oh God what if they tell the Governor? I'm a dead man! I need a drink!_ Commodore Norrington straightened himself up and made his way to the Sea Man Legs for a stiff drink.

Will stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He couldn't sleep the thought of Norrington even touching his wife made him sick. He pulled Elizabeth closer to him, her arms were wrapped around him her head against his bare chest._ Welcome to Port Royal, where the Commodore tries to steal and rape your wife_. He moved his eyes towards Emily's crib. Not long after Elizabeth went to sleep Will moved her crib into their room next to his side. He didn't feel comfortable with her in the next room encase anything happened.

_I swore I'd die for her and I'll keep my promise, to her and to Emily. _


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Hello everybody I hope you r all good.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers it is very much appreciated

**PLEASE REVIEW ENJOY!**

P.S be warned I am going to jump a considerable amount of time encase you get confused

It had been two months since the Pearl had docked in Port Royal and time was beginning to take its toll upon Jack and the rest of his crew. They all had become restless as there was nothing keeping them in Port Royal, but the decision to leave would cause conflict between Will and Elizabeth as Jack knew that Elizabeth wanted Will to follow his nature and be a pirate but Will refused to leave his family especially after their run in with Commodore Norrington. But the time had come for the Pearl to move on. The sea called to Jack, he had done his duty he had taken Will to meet his father and safely brought them back to Port Royal now it was time to go.

"Where shall you go when you leave here?" Will sat at the kitchen table of his home, Elizabeth Jack and AnaMaria sat with him

"Isla de Muerta, collect some of me treasure then see where the sea takes me. Us I mean us. We leave tomorrow morning" Jack caught the glare from AnaMaria's eyes

"Will you are to go with Jack and Ana on the Pearl, no questions no arguments. You must do what is right by you, staying here and being a blacksmith is not your fate and I will not be your reason for staying. Emily and I will always be here Will. Even if it is only for a few months you will go with Jack and be who you were born to be… a pirate and a good man" Elizabeth looked at her husband she was tired of his persistence to stay she knew he wanted to go

"Very well then Jack I will meet you at the dock in the morning, now if you don't mind I have something's to organise" Will stood from the table, bid his goodbyes and made his way up the stairs.

"Jack we're ready to go" AnaMaria stood next to Jack as he settled himself at the helm

"Give him five minutes he has to say his goodbyes, plus I think a chat with our good friend Commodore Norrington is in order"

"I will return as soon as I can. I want to be here for Emily's first birthday. Take care Elizabeth, I love you" Will kissed and hugged his wife and gently kissed Emily on the head. Just as he made his way to the Pearl Will caught Commodore Norrington standing at the edge of the dock

"Remember what I said Commodore, come anywhere near my wife and daughter and I will be hung for murder" Will sneered this into Commodore Norrington's ear and with a gentle push Commodore Norrington splashed into the water below

"Sorry Commodore must have slipped" Will walked away with a grin on his face and straight onto the Pearl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 years later…

"DAD!"

"Well now haven't you grown!" Will scooped Emily up into his arms

"You as well! How are you my love?" Will smiled, as he looked at Elizabeth's large round bump

"Very well, how was your trip and where's Jack and Ana?" Elizabeth took Will's hand as he dropped Emily to the ground as she took his other hand

"The trip was good, Jack and Ana are on the Pearl sorting the crew, Where's Matthew?"

"Oh, he his with father up at the fort. Matthew has taken quite the shine to boats and ships lately. I wonder where he gets that eh?" Elizabeth gave Will a cheeky grin as they reached their home.

Not much had changed from when they first received the house nearly five years ago, except the Turner family had grown considerably. When they first returned to Port Royal Emily was an only child, but that soon changed just one month after Will had left with Jack Elizabeth found out she was pregnant with their son Matthew who proved to be quite the sailing enthusiast. And now Elizabeth was expecting their third child and Will had come home to be there when it was born.

"Mother can I go to the fort"

"Of course don't be too long lunch will be soon"

Emily kissed her mother and father and skipped merrily out the door

"Finally know I get you all to myself!" Elizabeth moved next to her husband. She couldn't help but kiss him; it had been months since she had last seen him. Will couldn't help but rub her stomach he had never seen Elizabeth so big but she looked even more beautiful, pregnancy suited her but he wouldn't let her know that she might hit him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked him curiously

"Nothing I just can't believe that we are going to have three children. THREE children Elizabeth I wouldn't have it any other way. I meet my father when we where away this time, he seems withdrawn I couldn't place it but something was wrong. He and Jack are still on shaky ground don't know why but then don't want to pry. What's happened here?"

"Commodore Norrington is married, nobody has meet her yet because they married in England Norrington has been stationed there for a while do you remember the last time you were here? Well he had already been in England for a while rumour has it she's not even twenty yet but according to father her parents felt that Commodore would make a good husband for her…" Will snorted at the thought of Commodore being a good husband

"But other than that nothing interesting has happened, Emily has attended her lessons as has Matthew, father insisted that Matthew started early so that if he wanted to join the Navy when he was older he had a head start. He's obsessed with nautical terms I cant believe he's not even four yet. Oh yes the midwife thinks that I should give birth in the next few days I knew there was something I was meant to tell you"

Will's jaw dropped. "The next few days! I thought we had weeks! Not days!"

"Oh for goodness sake Will from the minute you come off of that ship I'm lucky to say two words to you before we're upstairs it doesn't just happen because you leave you know!" Will flushed bright pink. I was true from the moment he set eyes on her he couldn't wait until he was alone with her in their bed that was what he missed most. Yes of course he missed his children but he missed his intimacy with Elizabeth it killed him to leave her but the sea called to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW** I think that chap was quite sort you will have more I swear on pain of death


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARECTERS **

Hello people I'm writing this at 11:45 at night coz I cant sleep plus I have a flow of inspiration and if I don't write it down then I'll forget I've got the memory span of a gold fish sometimes

**PLEASE REVIEW ENJOY!**

Will opened his eyes to see two little bodies stuffed in between Elizabeth and himself. He couldn't work out how long they had been there or how the got there but it comforted him to know that his children wanted to be near him.

"Dad? Are you awake yet?" a small voice from under the covers surfaced to show their short blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, Matthew looked a lot like Elizabeth.

"Yes Matthew good morning to you to! I take it Emily is awake as well?"

" Of course! Father can you take us down to the dock and show us ships and things please dad please?" Both Turner children did their best puppy dog eyes, and Will gave in. He told the children to go get dressed and then proceed to dress himself and write Elizabeth a note explaining where they had gone.

Elizabeth woke to an empty bed and a silent house._ They got to him then! Oh well gives me time to get ready and prepare all the baby things. Ouch! Stupid stomachs a cramp, that's got to be what two days now? Oh it will be nothing, now up and dressed Elizabeth Turner!_

Elizabeth got ready and made her way down stairs. As she reached the bottom step there was a knock at the door. Immediately she answered it.

"Jack! It's good to see you! Come in Come in!" Elizabeth guided Jack into the living room

"Will has taken the children out for the day…" Elizabeth stooped dead. She was doubled over in pain.

"Elizabeth? Is there supposed to be a puddle in the middle of your living room?" Jack looked at the floor then to Elizabeth

"Oh not again! Will Turner owes me big time! This will be the third one of your little treasures I've had to help bring into this world. Come on upstairs" Jack helped Elizabeth up the stairs.

Do I have as sign on me head or something? Go into labour next to Jack Sparrow! Sorry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! I swear Will Turner should buy me my own bar!

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry I don't mean to but maybe they feel safe with you I don't know"

"Just relax luv, just relax it'll be over soon"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If I don't say so myself that was the worst" Jack bundled the bloody bed sheets into a bag

"I know he was definitely the worst. Will should be home soon, what time is it?"

"Nearly five, that's what seven hours in labour definitely the worst. No wonder he's dark like Will temperamental little bugger! Emily was only two hours and Matthew wasn't even an hour, this one was waiting for his dad. Do you know Will has never been here for any of his kids being born?" Jack handed Elizabeth her new baby.

Downstairs Will re-entered his home it was unusually quite. Emily and Matthew were playing pirates in the garden, so he made his way up the stairs.

"Elizabeth are you in?"

"I'm in our room" Elizabeth called from her bed

"Those two have so much energy I'm worn out…" Will entered the room to see Jack with no shirt on and Elizabeth lying in bed

"What's going on?" Will looked pale She's not seeing Jack is she? No she won't do that

"Your late again! That's the third one of your little pirates I've had to deliver!" Jack said taking one of Will's shirts form his wardrobe, a feeling of relief swept over Will.

"Are you alright? Is it alright?" Will made his way onto the bed next to Elizabeth

"I'm fine Will and he's fine as well. We need to think of a name for him. I've got girl's names in my head I thought we were having another girl"

"Jack would be a good start I mean I've only brought all three of your kids into the world and not one has been graced with my name. Just a thought. Now I'm off to find my beloved AnaMaria for a drink god knows I could use one" Jack left Will and Elizabeth alone with their new baby.

"What shall we call you eh?" Will softly brushed his finger over the baby's forehead

"Mark. Mark William Jack Turner, would do you think Mr Turner?"

"Perfect. Well Mark your brother and sister are downstairs but I don't think it's time for you to meet them maybe tomorrow"

"No more Will."

"What?" Will looked at Elizabeth puzzled

"No more children Will. We have our family I don't think I could go through another labour this one was terrible. I'm sorry Will"

"Elizabeth I will only do what you ask if you feel we have enough children then we have enough. Now give me Mark and rest I will take care of him and the monsters, now rest" Will took Mark from Elizabeth and gently kissed her forehead.

Will placed Mark in his crib and fetched Emily and Matthew in for their supper. After they had eaten he dressed them for bed and said goodnight after reading them a story. When he returned to his room after clearing downstairs Will seen the most beautiful sight he would ever see. His wife the mother of his children sitting up with their new baby, Emily and Matthew. Will stood for a few moments admiring what he had achieved in his life before joining them.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Just encase your interested this story is nearing its end but I am going to do a sequel to it

I think there could be another 4 or 5 chapters left in this one when it ends you'll understand why I've made it so short


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARCTERS **

Hello! I hope we are all good. I know, I know I should have updated earlier shame on me, but I've been busy working and getting ready to back to school. I got my exams results in, I got two no awards which was rubbish but I did not bad.

Okay as I have said this story is nearing its end and I will do a sequel until then enjoy what's left and remember to **REVIEW! (THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT)**

"Will, I was talking to Father Christopher this morning and he put an idea in my head" Elizabeth stood behind Will who was sitting at the kitchen massaging his shoulders

"What might that be my love?"

"I think we should get the children christened, I mean we were married by the church and it would be nice if the children had something special, don't you think?"

"Why not! When were you thinking about having it?"

"The day after tomorrow"

Will turned to look at his, "The day after tomorrow? That's a bit soon isn't it?"

"Well no, all we have to do is get God parents and dress the children in white and well I think I know of a way to repay Jack and Ana"

"What did you have in mind?" Will looked worried now

"Well I think Jack and Ana should be God parents"

Will looked impressed, "So who are they going to be God parents to?"

"All three of them. I mean Jack has delivered all of them and Ana is such a good friend why not, I mean who else is so close to us?"

"Will looked astounded. He could just see Jack trying to be Godfather to three children getting christened on the same day. A lot of rum would be needed after that.

"Okay I'll go tell Jack" Will got up and kissed Elizabeth before he made his way out of the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to be Godfather to all three of your little treasures?" Jack looked at Will as if he was joking

"Yes. What do you think? It would mean so much to Elizabeth and your always going on about how you never get enough credit for your part in their being"

"Aye alright but I want rum lots of rum. I mean I love your kids Will but they can be an handful."

"Jack before I go I need to ask you something"

"Ask away"

"What do you feel for Elizabeth?"

Jack looked as if someone had just slapped him hard across the face. _Will doesn't think I fancy her or something does he? God I'm going to have to knock some sense into him!_

"Will I have seen your wife give birth three times each time more horrendous. Now having seen what I've seen I love Elizabeth like she was my daughter nothing more"

"What does that mean?"

"Will how they get there is how they get back out and trust me it's not a pretty sight. Four times I have been subjected to that show gets worse every time"

"We've only got three kids so who was the other one?"

"My daughter… Jasmine and don't act surprised I know Ana told Elizabeth and Elizabeth told you. She'll be twenty soon don't know where she is, last I heard she was in England but that was a while ago, anyway I will be Godfather to the three little monsters and I'm sure Ana will be honoured to be Godmother. Now off you go!" Jack shooed Will off the Pearl and went back to his business before Will arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Turner household was a flurry of activity. Everywhere people where getting ready and children were refusing. Jack opened the door to see Will running across the living room trying to get Matthew ready, Elizabeth was trying get Mark ready whilst telling Emily to not swing from the banister.

" Okay, Matthew you come with uncle Jack and we'll get ready, so that mummy and daddy can get ready. Ana could you help Emily?" Jack took Matthew's hand and guided him from the hall into the living room

"How does he do that?" Will stopped as Jack dressed Matthew in total silence.

The christening went off without a hitch and Jack was sober through the whole occasion.

After dinner at the Turner's Jack and Ana retried back to the Pearl but not before Jack drank them dry.

"Now my dear people I am going back to my ship with my beautiful AnaMaria. We have some nocturnal activities to attend to," Jack slurred as he winked at Will.

PLEASE REVIEW IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Hiya! How r we all? Thank you to all me reviewers

Okay this is chapter 17 and I can confirm that there will be another **2 chapters** to this story

So please **ENJOY** and please **REVIEW**! Ta very much!

"What is it Will?" Elizabeth tided the breakfast plates away in the kitchen as Will sat at the table.

"It's a letter… from my father. He's in Tortuga asking if Jack could go and fetch some stuff he has for the children."

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind, why don't you go with him Will eh see your dad even try and get him to come here see them for himself. I know you miss him and it will give you a chance to get to know each other better. Why don't you go see Jack and see what he says I can mange with the children, Mark is asleep, Emily is in lessons and Matthew is at the Fort with father. Go on!" Elizabeth pushed Will out of the kitchen

"I'm going!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When were you thinking of going?" Jack stood polishing his helm

"Whenever you like I just want to go. See if he can persuade him to come here and visit the children"

"Well we can go this afternoon if you like. I want to get some good rum the stuff they sell here is well disgusting"

"Thanks Jack I'll tell Elizabeth"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So we're agreed you attack the Pearl before she gets to Tortuga?"

"Of course, where is she sailing from?"

"Port Royal. Now I want that ship destroyed to you hear me?"

"I hear you Bill. And what of the Captain?"

"Leave him to me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll be back soon I promise"

"I don't want you to go daddy!" Emily stood with tears streaming down her face

"I'm going to get my father and I swear on pain of death I shall return" Will hugged Emily and Matthew

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Will said turning to Elizabeth

"I'll be fine just you go and get Bill" Elizabeth kissed Will before he boarded the Pearl.

"Jack!"

"Yes luv?"

"Take care of him, wont you?"

"I swear on pain of death. I'll bring him back in one piece!"

Elizabeth stood at the dock with the children as the Pearl drifted into the horizon.

Sorry it's so short but all will come clear I promise PLEASE REVEIW


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARCTERS **

Oh people how are we? I'm getting kinda sad now cos this is the penultimate chapter

But we shall over look it and just enjoy what is left

So please **ENJOY** and be generous with your **REVIEWS **

Will stood at the helm of the Pearl next to Jack

"I know what it must feel like to miss her, I miss them"

" You will see your family when you get home but I haven't seen my daughter in years Will. It's very different. We have been away from Port Royal for about four maybe five hours, making good time we should be at Tortuga in maybe a day"

Over head Gibbs was shouting from the crows' nest, "Captain there's a ship up ahead guns at the ready! I think we're going to be attacked Captain!"

"Draw out the guns! Load the canons! Will get below deck now! I swore to your wife you would come back in one piece now move!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. The crew where running around frantically preparing everything to the Captains orders. Will on the other hand protested at being put below deck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guns and canons fired everywhere. Pieces of broken masts lay strewn across the Pearl's decks. Jack was caught fighting with the Captain of the other ship, whilst the rest of the crew did their best to protect Jack's beloved Pearl. Will sat below deck listening to the battle unfold.

I can't believe Jack sent me down here! I'm a grown man I can use a sword. What am I doing sitting here? For Gods sake Will Go!

Will took the sword sitting next to Jack's bed and made his way up to the deck.

"Is Will still downstairs?"

"I think so Ana! The Captains dead time to tie up his crew of miscreants!"

"Captain! Will isn't below deck and neither is your sword!" Gibbs panted as he reached Jack

"Crew find Will Turner now! I want him back here safe!"

The crew of the Pearl ran between the two ships looking for Will

"Captain he's in the water!"

"Well get him out!" Jack moved to see what state Will was in as the crew dragged him aboard

"Oh God…" Jack muttered under his breath

Will was lying on the deck of the Pearl blood seeped through his chest. A huge piece broken wood was sticking out.

"Move! Get me some dressings and some rum! Move!" Jack pushed his way through until he was kneeling at Will's side

"Jack… its so cold Jack" Will's voice was hoarse. Jack positioned himself so that Will's head rested on his lap. He was pale and clammy

"What were you thinking Will eh?"

"Jack… please take care of Elizabeth and the children"

"Don't worry mate your going home to that lovely family of yours trust me"

Wills body started to fit. Jack pulled him close until it stopped

"Please Jack tell her I love her…" As he whispered his plea to Jack the life started to slip away from his body

" Come on Will stay with me mate! Think of Elizabeth! Think of your family! No Will!"

Will's lifeless body lay on Jack's lap. Silent tears ran down Jack's face

"Turn the ship around head for Port Royal"

"Jack. Bill was in a cell on the other ship. He knows Will is…" AnaMaria cut off she couldn't bring herself to say that Will was now dead

"Ana how am I supposed to tell Elizabeth that her husbands dead?" AnaMaria just looked at Jack there was no colour in his face all she could do was hold him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gibbs will you please go to the governors house and bring him here now. Whatever you do stay away from the Turner's Elizabeth mustn't know we're here"

"Mr Gibbs I thought the Pearl had already set sail?"

"We had Governor but we had to return due to an unseen event. Captain Sparrow is requesting you come to the Pearl immediately"

"What has happened Mr Gibbs? Nothing serious I hope?"

"Unfortunately yes Governor… Will has been killed. Jack wants to get Will's body off the ship and properly cleaned before Elizabeth sees him"

"Of course lead the way Mr Gibbs"

"Most unfortunate. Do accept my condolences Mr Turner"

Bill could merely nod

"I will go first just encase Elizabeth appears with the children"

Jack prepared himself before he went to lift Wills body.

Elizabeth walked alone the beach finally she was childfree. Her father had invested in a nanny and welcomed the break. As she walked she could see sails familiar to her. Is that the Pearl already? Oh I better go and see Will!

Elizabeth made her way to the dock, "Father what are you doing here?"

"Nothing dear just admiring the fine vessel. Why don't you go back up to the house and read a book or something"

"No! I want to see Will!" Just as she said that her eye caught Jack leaving the Pearl

"What's going on?" Jack was carrying Will's lifeless body down the gangway

"Father what's going on why isn't Will moving?" Elizabeth moved closer to Jack until she was standing right in front of him

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth"

Elizabeth collapsed on the dock at the sight of Will's body, tears flooded from her eyes. Jack moved down next to her. Elizabeth clung to Will's body as she sobbed. All the others could do was watch as her world fell apart.

Bill stood on the Pearl watching Elizabeth, "What have I done?"

I'm so sorry! I found this so hard to do but it needed to be done don't hate me!

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANT OF THE POTC CHARCTERS **

I'M SO SORRY! It killed me to kill him but I needed to do it for me story to progress. This is the last chapter so please **ENJOY** and **REVIEW**

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We commit William Turner's body to the ground yet his soul will reside in heaven with our Lord God. Let all the souls of the faithfully departed rest in peace. Amen." Father Christopher said his final blessings. Once the service was complete the people gathered around the grave began to disperse, leaving Elizabeth and Jack. Governor Swann left with AnaMaria talking the children with them. Elizabeth held Jack tightly as she moved closer to Will's grave. The hole looked so deep, unreachable all that visible was the brass plate bearing Will's name. It had been a week since Will's body was brought back to Port Royal.

"He's gone Jack"

"I know luv. I know" Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to him. Guilt raked his insides he felt responsible for what had happened. Angry that Will's own father didn't go to his son's funeral, parents should have to bury their children but children should have to bury their father when they weren't even five yet.

"Will you help me with the children Jack? Just for a little while"

"I promised Will I would take care of you and I will. I want you to come with me, I'm going to find Jasmine but only when you are ready" Elizabeth nodded.

"Goodbye Will. I will always love you" Elizabeth and Jack walked slowly back to the Turner house where Governor Swann had arranged some food for the guests.

Just as they approached the door Jack spotted Bill.

"I'll be back in a minute luv, need to gather me thoughts. On you go, see those treasures of yours"

"So William couldn't even go to your own sons funeral, sign of a guilty conscious if you ask me. You weren't a prisoner on that ship so what where you doing on it and don't lie to me"

" I didn't know he was going to be there. It was just to be the Pearl, you and the crew."

"What do you mean William and you better tell the truth because your grandchildren are without a father"

"I wanted to get you back. For being there for Will acting like his dad, but most of all most of all for sleeping with my wife. In my bed."

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw you Jack! Can't keep your hands to yourself could you? Your best friends wife Jack! She was a good woman and you ruined that. Just as well me and her had been together the day before if we hadn't you would have been Will's father, funny old world init?"

"You wanted to get me back for that? William your son is dead because of that! You bloody stupid idiot! You go down to that house right now and tell Elizabeth and those children why their father will never come home again! Her world has fallen apart! Her husband, her best friend, her soul mate, her lover, the father of her children is dead! Dead because of a stupid one night stand years ago!" Jack was livid

" I know I'm ashamed"

"Ashamed? William get out of my sight don't ever come back here! As per usual I'm left to pick the pieces of your mess! Just go William get on the nearest ship and go before I tell Elizabeth"

Bill couldn't argue Jack was being extremely generous to him considering what he had done. He just left, never looking back.

Inside the house Jack was calm. He had a few glasses of rum before he went near Elizabeth to steady himself.

"Whenever you are ready we will go. Just say the word"

" I will Jack. Thank you, this house is empty Will isn't here but when I sit at the dock I feel him. I just need some time to get my head around it"

The guests gradually left the house and once it was all tidied Elizabeth, Jack and AnaMaria put the children to bed telling stories about treasure and far away lands. Eventually the dozed off one by one.

"Mark looks a lot like Will"

"He does but time will tell. Night Jack. Night Ana"

"Goodnight luv"

That's it is all done! I hope you enjoyed I really do please forgive me for any pain I have caused in the death of Will

I shall be writing a sequel so keep checking I'm just waiting for the opportune moment

A big thank you to all my reviewers you are absolute stars thank you so much and I hope you will read my sequel when I post it


End file.
